I'll wait, forever
by marshmello1230
Summary: Before the petals fall. "Someday the two of us could see it together" "Really? Even if we're both old and gray?"  Her mind slipping in her own reverie, recalling the words, the promises she exchanged with him.. One-shot. May contain spoilers.


**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man.**

**Note**: May contain spoilers for those who haven't read the manga. It's my first time writing here so please bear with me. Hope you enjoy this.

* * *

><p><em>Anxiety.<em>

The pelting rain blurred her vision as she continuously trudged through the forest. She paid no heed at the strong gusts of wind that strew scrawny branches fiercely. Her small frame shivering, drenched in clothes that barely protected her frail body from the freezing weather, her light brown hair clung to her frigid skin. Heart beating profusely, she grasped her chest feeling that the said organ may jump out of her chest.

_Before the petals fall._

"Someday the two of us could see it together"

"Really? Even if we're both old and gray?"

Her mind slipping in her own reverie, recalling the words, the promises she exchanged with her lover. Her eyes shrouded as mirage of lotuses began to appear her sight, as tiny petals flowed away; a blurry image of a man with a long black hair stands before her.

"Get back here Alma! I know Yuu is precious to you but-"

"How can you understand?"

"I'm going to save him."

_Yearning._

Her eyes widened in recognition, she gradually picks up her pace and slowly lifts up her hand to reach out to that person but as she steadily draw nears to touch him, the person instantly strides away from her.

_Distressed._

Realizing this, she began to quickly follow him and manages to call out his name expecting for him to stop but he didn't as if not hearing her, eventually speeds up and began to ran away.

"Yuu!"

"Stop! Please don't leave me."

"It's horrifying to be alone."

Tears quickly gushed out her eyes as she also starts to run fast even though her legs started to protest she managed to ignore the feeling. Memories started to flash her mind as she desperately follow him.

_Loathe._

"I hate them."

"Those machines, it hurts."

"I want to run away from here."

"Why doesn't anyone help us?"

"Yuu will always be there to protect me right?"

_Pain._

"ONCE MORE TRY TO SYCHRONIZE WITH THE INNOCENCE."

"Please stop! It hurts!"

"That guy he's also doing this, huh? "

"TIME UNTIL REGENERATION IS APPROXIMATELY 580 SECONDS."

_This world is dark._

_It's a nice sensation._

As she desperately trail behind him, he slowly melts away from her vision and exerts herself to call him again telling him to stop without noticing a root of a tree that innocently laid down the soil – she trips and crashed her face to the ground.

_Hopeless._

"I thought I'd always be by your side."

"I was the only one."

"You destroyed me and lived on, Yuu…"

"But that was to keep your promise with me, huh?"

"As long as you live, you'll surely search for me."

She immediately tries to stand up and walk forward to suddenly realize that the man that she has been following vanished. The lotuses that surrounded her a while ago was replaced by dark bushes and trees that flapped aggressively with the howling wind as she realizes that she has slipped out of her reverie she let out a cry of despair and slowly slips down to the ground. Muddy hands clutch her face as she cries to herself, her porcelain skin smeared with grime as the rain bit by bit washed it away from her face.

Despair. Agony.

"Yuu, where are you?"

"You promised me you'd always find me."

"I miss you."

"When will see it together?"

She suddenly smiles and lifted herself up and started to sing wordlessly. Sucking in another breath, she continued to walk to an unknown path.

"I'll wait, Forever…"

She stopped and finds herself standing on top of a cliff. She stares down below only to find the ocean's wave thrashing against the rock ferociously. The dark murky waters continuously splashed her face; it reminded her of his long midnight hair that was fluttered away by the wind. Those azure eyes that displayed mystique those eyes that looked at her with passion, with love.

_Love._

"He's the only one that I could finally make a real friend out of."

"Hey, do you know this flower?"

"It's a lotus, it's born from mud pointing to up heaven."

"A flower that blesses the world."

"A flower that resembled a destiny of an exorcist."

_From the depths of mud it shed light upon the world._

She laughed at herself, slowly closing her eyes she whispered –

"I am alone, once again."

A single tear slid down her cheeks as she snapped her eyes open. No one was there but her. Day by day I waited for him. The man that plague her dreams and her memories but still he's not here. Day after day there wasn't a single moment that she didn't think about him. Days passed, Weeks flew, Months advanced swiftly, Years rapidly passed like a speed of light.

_Death._

"Why did it come to this? They lied to us."

"We all want to save the world."

"The Order…"

"Like Akuma…"

"I don't want to live as a tool."

"There's nothing left worth protecting."

"Let's die together."

_The petals._

The strong wind suddenly picked up and pushed her off the cliff though she didn't even mind.

_Sorrow._

"Where is Yuu's body?"

"I want to be beside him."

"He's the person I didn't want to lose!"

"I can hear Yuu's voice."

As the dark murky ocean waters come into her vision she smiles one last time.

_Wish._

"Someday the two of us could see it together"

"Really? Even if we're both old and gray?"

"Just you wait"

"I'll wait."

"Forever…"

"Let's run away together to a place where there is no innocence, no church." He said. My eyes widened as I realized he held me so tight as if he wouldn't even want to let go. "Together this time." He continued. I smiled as a tear ran my past my cheeks and hugged him back.

"I can't forgive the Black Order. I hate them so much." I said. As my voice began to falter I continued, "I… k-killed so many, I e-even lend…" I desperately sucked in my breath "t-the Earl m-my power… I- I s-should sink into mud… J-Just watch until m-my soul is c-crushed… by dark matter." I coughed up violently, it hurts so much but I still have so much more to tell him. "Don't speak anymore." He pleads desperately with the last ounce of my strength I lifted my hand to cup his cheeks and brushed away the tears falling from his eyes. I felt a stinging pain in my heart to see him in such a state. I chuckled noiselessly as he held my hand and brushed our foreheads together. "I'll see you off to the very end." He murmured. Lotuses began to surround us once again and it's petals scattered endlessly. As he gently cradles me, his warmth provides me with ease, with comfort. Time seem to stop at this very moment, our moment alone, only the two of us. Silence… I suddenly jerked up violently and realize that the clock's hands once again continues to tick, my heartbeat began to plummet with each passing second. With so much effort I open my lips and mouthed the words "I love you and I'll see you soon." No sound came out of my vocal cords; I smiled and let my eyes flutter close as my hand falls lifelessly off his cheeks. As he cradles the crumbling body against him, he slowly closed his eyes and mutters

"Yeah…"

Before the ice cold water welcomed and enveloped her body she whispers to herself –

"I'll wait."

"Forever…"

A splash was heard then darkness clouded her vision.

_It's pitch black._

_What a nice sensation –_

_Darkness is…_

**FIN.**

* * *

><p><strong>Note: <strong>This story just popped into my mind while I was having my Law class and I just can't help but write it down. I know that Alma dies in the manga but I was thinking, "What if Alma's soul was reincarnated and still continued to wait for Yuu?" and thus I decided to create this one-shot. Sorry if there are errors. Constructive criticism would be gladly appreciated. Please review and tell me what you think about it.


End file.
